1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fan cooling device for electrical or electronic components, having a control circuit with a control stage and is designed to control a number of revolutions of a fan motor connected to the control stage as a function of preset values.
2. Description of Prior Art
A fan cooling device of this type is known from German Patent Reference DE 40 24 046 A1. This known fan cooling device has a collectorless d.c. motor as the fan motor, which is driven in a manner wherein the number of revolutions is controlled as a function of an air temperature, wherein a minimum number of revolutions is associated with a lower fixed threshold temperature, and a maximum number of revolutions is associated with an upper fixed threshold temperature. The control circuit here is relatively elaborate.